1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic displaying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electrophoretic displaying apparatus, an electrophoretic displaying apparatus adopting the electrophoretic system of a micro partition wall structure has hitherto been known. Such an electrophoretic displaying apparatus 100 is provided with, for example, as shown in FIG. 10, an opposed substrate 101 forming a display surface and a thin film transistor substrate 102 placed opposite to the opposed substrate 101. The inner surface, opposed to the substrate 101, of the thin film transistor substrate 102 is provided with a plurality of pixel electrodes 103 arranged in a matrix, and signal lines (scanning lines and data lines) 104 electrically connected to the pixel electrodes 103 through not-shown thin film transistors to enclose the circumference of each of the pixel electrodes 103. A partition wall 105, which has almost a trapezoid in view of a cross section thereof and is provided to stand toward the opposed substrate 101, is formed on each of the signal lines 104, and the upper side region of each of the pixel electrodes 103 is parted from the upper side region of an adjoining pixel electrode 103.
On the other hand, the inner surface, opposed to the thin film transistor substrate 102, of the opposed substrate 101 is provided with an opposed electrode 106 placed opposite to the plurality of pixel electrodes 103.
A solvent 107 is filled up in a space formed by these opposed substrate 101, thin film transistor substrate 102, and partition wall 105. A plurality of black particles 108 charged to be plus and a plurality of white particles 109 charged to be minus are dispersed in the solvent 107.
Then, when the voltage of the opposed electrode 106 is heightened to be higher than those of the pixel electrodes 103, the white particles 109 move to the opposed electrode 106 side, and the black particles 108 move to the pixel electrodes 103 side. Then, a white color is led to be displayed on the display surface (for example, in the state shown in FIG. 10). When the voltage of the opposed electrode 106 is adversely made to be smaller than those of the pixel electrodes 103, the white particles 109 move to the pixel electrodes 103 side, and the black particles 108 move to the opposed electrode 106 side. A black color is led to be displayed on the display surface. By performing this operation to each pixel, predetermined figures and characters are rendered on the display surface.